


Setanta Takes Valentine's Advice

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Setanta overheard about this Valentine's Day holiday, but doesn't know quite what to do with said information. Good thing Mata Hari was there for advice.
Relationships: Tohsaka Rin/Setanta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Setanta Takes Valentine's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Setanta had overheard there was a holiday celebrated for the people you love. The people you loved and were willing to hold to as a man and wife would. At least, that was what it sounded like when he overheard Nero and Tamamo arguing over whom was going to be giving the newly arrived Hakuno, who turned out to be a man of all things and somehow _not_ a Queen of a King Gilgamesh, on who was going to show their love to their lover. It appeared to be a fierce competition when you took into account the walls broken and the readying of their Noble Phantasms against one another just outside the kitchen.

….well before Emiya Archer got angry that they dared try to harm his kitchen with Beni-enma all too willing to assist him in tying them up after beating them up. The declaration that neither of them would have a gift to deliver to the unfortunate young man if they kept that behavior up.

It was one of the many reasons he concurred with Mata Hari. Delivering things for their King was never boring.

“So Valentine’s Day,” Setanta began when he was with his fellow vassal, “it’s a day for expressing love to just your lover?”

“It definitely is. It is the time when you express your love to your chosen partner. You like Rin, our lovely ward and vassal of Uruk, did you find a gift to give her in return for chocolate?” Mata Hari had a teasing look on her face. “I suggest a kiss when she does.”

“Do you really think she would give me chocolate for this holiday?” Setanta was pretty hopeful. He had told her of his desire to wed her and court her. Repeatedly. Ur Nungal had smiled and told Rin every time that he would make a great warrior husband and future brother. He then went onto his own form of teasing on what she should bring when she accepts a place in his house after laughing that it would take time for him to build up a bride price anyway.

“I think that as a young girl she just might need to enjoy something fluffy after those sweet treats.” Mata Hari commented. “You do have a fluffy companion you could show off to her. She won’t be able to resist.” She didn’t have the heart to pull one over on him like Mordred, but he really should get some basics down.

It's not like she needed to tell him that this holiday could also be kiddified where sharing treats with everyone, with or without cards. The party for the kids was already set anyway, but he could do a return gift just because. He was courting the girl after all. Mata Hari was rooting for her fellow worker.

“I have just the thing!” Setanta realized before running off. He had to prepare for the actual holiday!

.

* * *

.

Rin, small Caster ward of King Gilgamesh, looked around warily. Ur Nungal told her she had to share her portion of chocolate with a friend. Queen Hakuno had made sure they had enough when she sent them off to the party. But who to share it with? The small version of her king? His small Queen? Saber Lilly? Hans?

She couldn’t choose!

As the ward of the King, she had to make the correct choice. Diplomacy at work. Although she really just wanted to share it with someone who wouldn’t make things complicated in the end. A flash of blue peeked at the corner of her vision, Caster Rin turned thinking it was Hans, only to see Setanta. Setanta! He was safe! She wouldn’t make a diplomatic mess if she gave her extra chocolate to him. She could tell her Queen she shared and not cause an incident. It was perfect.

“Setanta!” Rin reached out and grabbed him, pulling him off to the side. “Take this!” She shoved the chocolate into his hands. Job done, she could go back to monitoring Ur Nungal as he played around with Alexander. Or would until she felt a kiss on her cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Rin!” Rin was so stunned. Her heart beating rapidly, she couldn’t even speak.

“Yo- yo-you!” She was only able to stutter out.

“Me! Mata Hari told me you should spend time with something fluffy now, there should be enough room now. Come out, Mac Tíre!” A puppy emerged at his call. “This is a wolfhound, it can grow up to pull chariots, but he’s a puppy now. You should pet him.”

Rin buried her face in his fur. She needed to hide the red on her face. How was she ever going to ignore his asking her to marry her now?


End file.
